Sleeping Arrangement
by rheenielabeth
Summary: Hermione reflects on how things have changed since the war


Title: Sleeping Arrangement  
Author: Rheenie  
Pairing: Harry/Ron/Hermione  
Rating: G  
Summary: Hermione reflects on how things have changed since the war  
Warnings: Trio fluff  
Word Count: 1,036  
Notes: unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine.  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I'm strictly playing with someone else's toys here.

Hermione yawned and checked her watch again. She should have known that 12:30 meant 1:15. She was in the waiting room of her parents' dental office. Today was their half-day so she was meeting them for lunch. Everyone was so busy lately that she hadn't seen them in almost a month. It would be nice to be able to sit and talk with them for a while.

Hermione sighed and picked up a stray magazine to pass the time. Flipping through the pages she came across an article called 'What Your Sleeping Position Says about You' and smirked. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She was wondering what the magazine would say about her sleeping position.

It had been different before the war. When the three of them had started out it had been different. Harry had taken his third of the bed from the middle. Harry, probably because of all those years sleeping in the cupboard, slept curled into a painfully tight ball. It had been an unspoken agreement between Ron and Hermione that Harry should have the middle. Deprived of love for so long in his life they both felt he needed to sleep surrounded by it.

Ron on the other hand took up all of his third and some of Harry's. The right side of the bed was covered with a sprawled out Weasley. Ron had said once, "hey, I finally get a big bed, why not use all of it?" Hermione found it awfully cute that no matter how big she charmed the blanket to be Ron always had one foot and one arm outside the covers. Sprawled on his back Ron never failed to have some sort of contact with Harry. A hand on his arm, or a foot over one of Harry's, no matter what. That was his warning system. If Harry woke to nightmares or if he sensed Voldemort in any way Ron could feel him move and would wake up almost instantly.

Hermione, on the other hand, had one ear cocked to hear any noise from her sleeping bedmates. Hermione slept on the left side of the bed. Always with an arm or leg hanging off of the edge. Unlike Ron the blankets always covered all of her. She had always slept this way. Her mom used to joke that it was because she needed to be able to jump out of bed to grab a book incase she dreamed something that needed to be researched. During the war it was because if Harry was dreaming about Voldemort they needed to be able to get to their wands and cloaks fast. All three wands, plus their traveling cloaks and a duffel bag of emergency supplies were on her side of the room, just within reach under the bed. Any noise from Harry and likely as not she'd be out of bed with wand in hand before she even knew what she was doing.

All three of them slept clothed. Instead of pajamas they wore light pants and long-sleeved shirts with their socks on. Shoes were under the bed on Ron's side, and extra pairs were in the emergency bag. They had to be ready for anything. Some nights Harry even refused to take off his glasses. (There was and extra pair of those in the bag, also). Insisting that if something happened he wanted to be able to see.

Thinking about that time saddened Hermione. All that time when they could have been enjoying themselves, having fun, relaxing, making love, all that time had been sacrificed in order to be ready for the war. To be ready for anything that might happen during the night. Now though, now it was better. Things had changed after Voldemort's defeat, slowly of course, but their sleeping positions had finally evolved into what it was now.

Harry still slept in the middle, surrounded by the people who loved him. He now slept on his stomach and never with his glasses on. He usually had one leg draped over Ron's and with an arm over Hermione. Ron still took up almost half of the bed with one foot poking out of the covers. His other leg entwined with Harry's, no longer as a warning system, now just a loving touch. And Hermione no longer looked like she was falling out of bed. Instead she slept on her side as close to Harry as she could get. One arm draped over him, her hand usually finding and holding one of Ron's so that she was touching both of her boys.

Gone was the emergency bag from under the bed. Shoes were kept in the closet and wands were left sitting wherever they were last used. Sometimes even sitting in another room. Hermione's favorite part of sleeping after the war was the pajamas. Ron now slept naked, again with the philosophy of 'I can, so why not?' and Harry slept in just his boxers. Hermione slept in shorts and a tank top, relishing the fact that she didn't have to worry about dressing in the middle of the night.  
A perfect sleeping arrangement, Hermione thought, and smiled to herself. Just then her parents came out of their office. "Hi honey. Sorry it's so late. Patients took longer than we thought."

"That's okay," she replied, "the restaurant will still be there in a half an hour."

"True," her dad nodded, "what's with the smile sweetie? Good news?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I was just thinking."

"Uh, oh." Her dad interrupted, "thought I smelled something burning." Her mom snorted and slapped him lightly on the arm. Hermione was struck, again, at how much alike Ron and her father were, and grinned. That must be why Ron and her dad got on so well. Her mum and Harry were both more quiet and tended to enjoy alone time. While her mum would never be close to him like Mrs. Weasley the two of them got along very well.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I'm just happy, Dad, that's all."

Both parents smiled. Her dad kissed her forehead and her mum hugged her. "That's great Hermione. You know, that's all we ever wanted for you."


End file.
